My baby and I will do fine
by Howcaniresist
Summary: Olivia was raped and is now pregnant with her rapists baby. What does she do? This is my first fan-fic so please be nice.


Olivia sat in her bed staring at the ceiling waiting for the one thing that was going to make all of this easier. It had happened a week ago and she was late. She sat and thought of everything everyone had told her of how she couldn't possibly have been this stupid. She knew when she was in that prison that no one could help her. No matter how loud she had screamed no one could have saved her from him. She knew that waiting would cause problems but she was hoping that this one thing would make all of it go away. This one pregnancy test was one of the most important because this time the victim was her.

She had let this all happen by going in to that prison. He had forced himself on her at least once a day sometimes up to three times a day. She had hated every minute of her time there and felt like she could've done something something different. Olivia knew that no matter how many times she replayed the events, that there was nothing she could've done to stop him nothing. He was repulsive and disgusting he made her want to puke. She looked at the test and saw a positive sign.

Her heart collapsed she was pregnant with her rapists baby. She didn't know what to do all she knew was that she needed Elliot. She picked up her phone and dialed that all to familiar number hearing his voice after the second ring.

"Hey, Liv , Are you okay?" Elliot said answering his phone while cooking breakfast.

"Elliot I'm pregnant" Olivia said tears rushing down her face,"The bastard who raped me got me pregnant."

Elliot tried to stay calm but all he could mange to do was grab his coat and his keys and drive to Olivia's place.

When Olivia opened the door she was surprised at how fast Elliot had gotten there. He just stood there looking at her. "Why..." he said trying to compose himself "Why haven't you dealt with this issue?" he said looking at her stomach.

"I….. I…I was going to keep it" Olivia said looking flushed.

"Olivia, You can't possibly be thinking of keeping it. You don't know what this means having your rapists child. Everyday being reminded that you were raped that no matter how much you try you'll always be reminded that you were raped when you pick up your baby. "

"Elliot, I know what this means I know what this child is going to go through. This child is a copy of me of how my mom felt with me. I know what this entails and I plan on keeping it. I am not going to end up like the victims Elliot. Me and my baby are going to do fine."

"Well if that's how you feel you can do fine with out me!" Elliot said leaving her crying on her couch.

He didn't even look back he just left. Left SVU left New York and just left his life and one true love.

Later

Olivia stood outside the doors thinking of what she should do. What would this do to her? How would this change her? She asked herself those questions on the way here but didn't want to answer them. Maybe Elliot made a valid point maybe keeping this baby wouldn't be the best thing for her. She went back to her car and sat thinking if she went through with this would she hate herself?

No she started the engine and drove back to her apartment. This baby was hers and no matter who the father was she wasn't going to let that dictate her life. She went and sat on her balcony looking at the stars and how brightly they glowed, she was still in shock at the though of her having a baby let alone just being pregnant. This was something that had always seemed in evitable to her. Olivia Benson was going to be a mother.

Walking in to work she expected to see Elliot sitting at his desk but all she saw was a ghost from her past. As soon as she saw him she looked at him in disbelief she thought he was dead. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw her first love Brian Cassidy. Noticing the strange site she rushed to the captains office and barged in.

"Captain what the hell is going on?" Olivia said slamming her hand on the desk looking pissed. The captain was not in the mood. First one of his best detectives quite and then his partner comes in looking for someone to kill. Today was not going to be a good day.

"Olivia I need you to calm down now! Sit!" He said looking like he was gonna kill something himself. "I don't know what happened with you and Cassidy but you better work it out cause he's your new partner. So get over it!" he said trying to calm down " Now Olivia elliot left he's not coming back he left. I'm sorry." And with that Olivia turned to walk out of his office but collapsed.

She woke up looking at a bright yellow light and she automatically new she was in a hospital bed. She looked around and noticed her captain sitting on a chair. "cap wake up." She said sounding a bit groggy. The captain opened his eyes and saw her awake rushing over to her.

" Olivia I'm so sorry. If I had known you were pregnant o wouldn't have been so mad at you for bursting out like that." He said looking in to her eyes." You know I've always thought of you as like a daughter to me. I'd hate to see anything happen to you or that baby."

"Thanks cap, I really appreciate it," Olivia said getting teary eyed"So how is my baby and I?"

"Well it looks like you were so worked up about Elliot you over exerted yourself you'll be fine." He said with a smile on his face.

"I think my baby and I will do fine" Olivia said. She knew her and her baby would do fine with or without Elliot. Saying it out loud she knew Her and her baby would be fine.


End file.
